A perfect fit MomoKai
by xXSuzuXx
Summary: My first fanfiction MomoKai. I apologize if they are a bit out of character been awhile since I last watched Prince of Tennis nya


A perfect fit

It was a morning like any other, Momo went to Tennis practise and arrived late, again. Tezuka-buhou made him run laps. Tennis practise ended and he went to class. After another day at school he realized he had nothing to do after school. Even before he left he was overwhelmed with ubelievable boredom. He looked around for someone to hang out with after school and realized everyone had left. Everyone except Kaidoh. Kaidoh was leaning against the wall of the changerooms, he was staring up at the sky and looked deep in thought.

"Oi! Mamushi!" He called.

Kaidoh snapped back to reality and glared at him. The sullen expression that was on his face before disapeared and he now looked like the Kaidoh he knew.

"Stop saying Mamushi baka!" Kaidoh yelled back.

"You're the baka, Mamushi!" Momo shouted, amused now.

Kaidoh, obviously not wanting to deal anymore with Momo turned around and began to walk away. Momos amusement fell, he would even prefer a fight over being this bored, so he grabbed Kaidoh and pulled him closer. Kaidoh glared at him darker, hissed and said "What the hell do you want?

Momo thought for a brief moment "A kiss." He said, a grin spreading across his face.

Kaidoh looked startled and he took a step back, Momo followed him stepping forward. He pushed Kaidoh against the wall and tilted his chin upwards. He moved his own face closer and gently kissed Kaidoh. His lips were softer then Momo thought they'd be, in fact it was just like girls lips, not that he would know from experience. Finally he came back and flinched expecting the punch he knew that would come. Only, it didn't he opened his eyes and stared at Kaidoh. His flustered experession surprised Momo, he was bright red, and shaking, but for some reason he hadn't punched Momo yet. Then, Kaidohs back slid down the wall, and he burried his face into his knees. Momo grinned again, was that, the Kaidoh he knew, actually blushing? That embarrased!? He was extremly amused and felt he'd be okay going home and being bored now.

Watching Momo leave through the corner of his eyes Kaidoh mumbled "..baka.." In the weakest voice he'd ever heard himself use.

He couldn't get up. He didn't understand why he was that embarrased, he was confused about why Momo had.. had kissed him. He sat there for about half an hour with his head between his knees before he finally got up and left for home.

Friday finally came and Momo was surprised Kaidoh had never come and punched for that kiss. In fact the two hadn't even spoken let alone fought during that week. Maybe Kaidoh had forgotton? He thought to himself. Walking around the corner he saw Inui and Kaidoh chatting over something. Inui handed a notebook over to his kouhai who for the first time Momo had ever saw, was smiling. Suddenly he was overcome with jealousy, Kaidoh never smiled at HIM like that, heck he had never even smiled in front of him at all. Inui walked into the changeroom and Kaidoh started on his run. Momo didn't quite understand why, but he followed him, quietly, quickly, and completely out of sight. Kaidoh didn't notice Momo at all, he never did when Momo followed him, he was quite dense, really.

Hiding behind a tree he saw Kaidoh stop. For a moment he thought he had been spotted, but then noticed that Kaidoh was looking up at a tree three or four trees ahead of him. Momo looked up to see what it is Kaidoh had stopped for, he snickered. A kitty? Kaidoh had stopped to look at a cat in a tree? He then realized that the small cat was stuck in the tree, the poor little guy looked scared and shaken. He watched for a moment longer before realizing that Kaidoh was climbing up the tree for the scared little kitty. He watched in amazement, Kaidoh was actually a nice guy. Of course, he knew it before, just it never really hit him how caring he was. The cat jumped down and off of Kaidoh. Momo snickered again at the expression on Kaidohs face. He thought that the whole thing was very amusing and the jealousy that had sparked this whole thing had been completely forgotton. Then, to his horror the wind blew and Kaidoh lost his grip of the tree.

"Mamushi! Watch out!" Momo called out.

Time seemed to move slowely as if it was slowely stopping. Momo sprinted across the space between him and the other boy to catch him. Somehow, he caught him almost as if.. Kaidoh was a perfect fit in Momos arms.

Kaidoh opened his eyes in surprise when he felt a softer impact then he expected, he hadn't heard Momos voice call out for him as he fell. "Baka!? Wh-what are you doing here?" He stammered.

Momo grinned. "Saving a kitty lovers life" He replied, exaggerated a bit on the danger.

Hissing Kaidoh shouted "Sh-shut up! That was n-no-"

"Oh I think it was something" Momo interrupted. "So, Mamushi is a kitty lover? I never would have guessed, you wern't going to eat it or anything right?"

Kaidoh turned a bright pink color. He realized he was still in Momos arms and jumped out. "Th-that wasn't.." He was overwhelmed with embarrasment and ran away as fast as his legs would take him. Leaving the bandana that had fallen off during the fall behind.

Momo was amused with what he had witnessed. For the second time now he had seen Kaidoh blush, caused it actually. He watched him as he ran and after the other boy was out of sight Momo turned and walked back towards the school remembering his bike. He hadn't realized how far he had followed Kaidoh and the sun was setting by the time he got back to the school. He took his bike and rode off, he thought that for today he would go visit the Tennis courts that he and Kaidoh had played each other at the time that little boy had mistaken Kaidoh for Ryoma. He smiled to himself while thinking about it. He stopped and walked into the court. There didn't seem to be anyone there until he saw something move in the corner. Momo was curious as to who or what it was, he walked towards the corner silently. The person in the corner was, Kaidoh. Momo thought he had gone home earlier, although it was quite awhile ago now and he could have come back here withen the time it took Momo to get to the school and then to the court.

"Mamushi? That is you isn't it? He asked.

The boy in the corner made a movement before looking up. "What do you want?" He said in a quiet voice.

Momo could tell by Kaidohs voice that something was wrong, had he been crying over something? Of course not. That was a stupid thought, the Kaidoh he knew didn't cry ever, about anything. Although, just this week had seen Kaidoh blush for the first time so he thought, it could be possible, very possible in fact. So he decided to ask "Is there something wrong Mamushi?" he tried to sound like the jerk he usually was in front of Kaidoh.

"What do you care?" Kaidoh asked in return.

Momo felt a bit angry at the question Kaidoh had asked but he thought 'so there is something wrong, so was he really crying then?' He kneeled down so that he and Kaidoh were face to face. He ran his long fingers under Kaidohs eye until he found what he was looking for, tear tracks. He traced them down Kaidohs face. He tried to force a grin out, except he really was worried. What was so serious that it could make Kaidoh cry?

Kaidoh didn't know what to do, he found out, Momo did. He asked himself why it had to be Momo. Anyone but Momo, but now he knew, that he had been crying, and Kaidoh couldn't think of anything to say, he wondered if he should just run away again.

Kaidoh stood, nearly stumbling when he got up, Momo realized that he was probably going to run away again. So he shot up and stood over the other boy blocking off his way. "Don't even think about running, Mamushi." He said.

Glaring at Momo, Kaidoh froze, he was embarrased enough as it was, why was Momo stopping him? Did he want to embarrass him more? He knew that Momo didn't care, at that moment he was feeling that no one did. So he asked "What do you want?" Even he could tell how weak his voice was.

"Why.. why were you crying, just now?" Momo asked back.

He was silent. Kaidoh didn't quite know what to say, he couldn't exactly tell Momo he was crying because he was feeling alone, boys just didn't cry about stuff like that, he thought. He didn't want Momo to see him like this, he was embarrassed, and he felt like Momo was going to laugh at him at any time. To frustrate him even more he was having trouble holding the tears back and the fact Momo was there certainly didn't help him any more. His eyes filled and poured over again, and he couldn't open his mouth to speak.

Momo stared, shocked at Kaidoh, was he really letting himself cry in front of him? But then he figured, no, there was something upsetting him so much that he couldn't stop himself. He wasn't so sure of what to do, he had never seen Kaidoh like that, or really anyone. It had become quite clear that Kaidoh, in that state couldn't speak, even if he wanted to. Momo didn't know why but he felt the right thing to do was to embrace the boy and hold him there until he stopped. In his hold Momo could hear Kaidohs soft and quiet sobs, he could feel him shaking and he wanted nothing but to be able to calm him down.

Inside of Momos embrace, Kaidoh once again, found himself in yet another position where he didn't know what to do. He could feel himself blushing, he tried to push Momo away, although he failed for his whole body was trembling and he didn't have the strength in his arms at that moment. He gave in, he wrapped his fingers around Momos shirt and clinged, he didn't know what else he could do. He knew he didn't want Momo to see his face, even if he already knew that he was crying, he pressed his face into Momos shoulder, he could feel Momos warmth, and for some reason it made him feel secure.

Momo felt Kaidohs trembling hands wrap around his shirt, he felt his warm tears against his shoulder. He held Kaidoh closer to him. 15 minutes passed and Momo realized Kaidoh didn't seem to be crying anymore. He was wondering why Kaidoh hadn't moved away yet so he looked over to see Kaidoh had fallen asleep. He could see on his face that he had been crying for awhile before he arrived. Momo didn't want to wake Kaidoh up, he looked so peaceful, well not exactly but he would feel bad for waking him up. He turned around and lifted Kaidoh onto his back. Kaidoh wasn't as heavy as he expected him to be. Thinking about where to go now Momo decided to carry him home, so he walked back to his house holding Kaidoh up with one arm and pulling his bike along with the other.

When the two entered Momos room Kaidoh was still asleep, Momo moved Kaidoh onto his lap and sat up against the wall. He wanted Kaidoh to wake up but he didn't want to wake him. So, he waited, holding Kaidoh still in his arms, he didn't know why but he didn't want to let go of the other boy.

Finally, Kaidoh woke up. At first he was out of it, forgetting what had happened. Then, he remembered and turned a redish-pink color. He looked up at Momo "Wh-where are we?" he asked.

Momo looked back down at Kaidoh "Oh.. hey, we're at my house, are you feeling okay? Do you want go back to your house now?" he replied.

Kaidoh shook his head. "Not home.." he didn't answer the other questions.

"Are you sure? Did something happen?" Momo asked.

Kaidoh looked down and didn't reply. Momo tilted Kaidohs head back up. "Hey, say something Mamushi.." He said.

"Why.. did you?" Kaidoh was too embarrased to finish his question.

"Why? Hmm..." Momo thought for a minute, he didn't really understand himself, maybe it was the different side of Kaidoh that scared him a little. Maybe it was because he couldn't ignore someone who looked so sad. Then it hit him. He moved his mouth to Kaidohs ear and whispered gently "Because... I love you.. Kaidoh.."

At this Kaidoh blushed more then he ever remembered blushing before. He thought a bit that Momo was teasing him, being mean, or lying. The thought made him a bit sad, he didn't know how to respond to any of it so he drew a blank.

Momo watched Kaidoh blush he never would have thought before that he could fall in love with Kaidoh. Somehow, it happened though, he thought Kaidoh was adorable right now. He moved his head in again but not to whisper in Kaidohs ear. He kissed Kaidoh again, and this time it wasn't just for fun, maybe the last time hadn't been just for fun either, although it was mostly for fun. He lifted Kaidohs hand in his and drew his head back from the kiss. Momo fit his fingers through Kaidohs, Kaidohs hands were a bit smaller then his but for some reason it seemed to feel right. More so then even when he put his own two hands together. It seemed to be, a perfect fit.

To be continued?

I know it's not a very good story, but it's my first fanfic =D nya


End file.
